


The Post

by SoccerCalves



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen, Leah POV, Outing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerCalves/pseuds/SoccerCalves
Summary: Leah stumbles on a post on the Creeksecrets Tumblr page. She and Nick decide to act on it.orWhat might have happened if Nick and Leah showed Simon the Creeksecrets post.





	The Post

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all
> 
> This was meant to be closer to what the summary describes but I got so absorbed in writing that it kind of got away from me, more to come you can be sure! 
> 
> I won't bore you here with my many anxieties about this first submission to the fandom so I'll leave them all in the notes at the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

“Shit”. I didn’t mean to say it out loud. But the sheer freaking seriousness of what I’d just read had forced it out of me. Nick, thinking I was commenting on his pitiful performance on his PlayStation, didn’t look up. 

“You need to see this” 

My voice sounds weird, perhaps because my mind is doing somersaults trying to re-write the last 10 years, if what I’ve just read is true. 

“What’s up?” 

Nick pauses the game and looks over brushing the hair out of his eyes to read the phone I’ve shoved in his face. I watch as his mouth slowly falls open. He looks at me. 

“Shit”

I look at my phone again and this time; I read out loud, maybe the words will make more sense this way. I don’t get very far though, the words seem to catch in my mouth and by the time I reach “I am supremely gay and open for business” I can’t go on. 

“Shit”

Its almost as if Nick doesn’t realise he’s already said that. Though, under the circumstances I don’t blame him. Nick’s expression tells me that his brain is doing exactly what mine is doing. That is, trying to process the holy fuck storm that this is. Its probably worse for Nick, I’ve known Simon a long time but they’ve been best friends since they were like four. But it can’t be true. Not that I have a problem with it. Hell, I’m bisexual, not that anyone bar my mom knows that. But it can’t be true. It makes no sense… and yet it makes perfect sense. Ok, Simon had had girlfriends, but the relationships had all petered out, no tears, no nothing. Yes, Simon was a theatre nerd but that didn’t mean anything; that idiot Martin Addison was always falling over his heels to talk to Abby and Cal had his thing with the senior girls, in that weird casual ‘this is a thing but it isn’t’ kind of way. Before my brain can go any further, Nick, who by this point is standing staring off into he corner with his hand over his mouth, says in barely more than a whisper;

“Do we tell him?”

“What?”

“Do we tell him about the post? I mean he clearly didn’t write it himself.”

I hadn’t thought that far yet. But now having to think about it, it didn’t seem right. Whilst the post, if again it was true, had me questioning what I knew about Simon; it wasn’t his style. That much I do know. 

“I mean… yeah… if he hasn’t already seen it.” 

Nick is already on Facebook on his phone, he might never post anything on there but I know Nick secretly likes to jeep a track on people, even if he hates himself for it. 

“Alice wrote twenty minutes ago about looking forward to French toast with ‘the fam’, If Simon had seen it, she’d know by now. He might be good at keeping secrets, but he’s terrible at hiding it when he’s upset, that playlist and all. And Alice’s post definitely doesn’t sound like a sister who just found out her brother was outed.”

I can’t argue but can’t think of anything to say either, so just nod my head and stare blankly at the still paused game screen.

“We should go, its not something to break over text”

“I thought you said his sister and family were there”

“If Alice is posting on Facebook then they’re not doing anything that we’ll be getting in the way of.”

I can’t argue again, so I make to get my hat and coat from the back of my chair. I stop and turn to Nick.

“What do we say?”

Nick shrugs.

“What can we say until we show him the Tumblr and see his reaction”

My brain seems to have decided to have turned to complete mush because again I’ve nothing else to say; so I shrug and nod again and pull my coat on. Nick grabs his hoodie and we walk out of his basement into the crisp Georgia winter air. Ordinarily I love this weather, but today the cold is unwelcoming and foreboding. We walk in silence for a full minute before Nick asks the question that I know both of us have been bursting to ask of each other. 

“So do you think its true?”

At this point my brain has stopped screaming and I’ve had the minute or so of walking to ration it out. But as I all too well know with sexuality, you can’t ration it out. I have no freaking clue.

Some of this must have registered on my face because Nick says;

“Yeah, me neither” 

and there’s a dejectedness to his tone that I’ve never heard before. I am a hundred percent sure Nick doesn’t have a problem with it. I think the issue is that we simply didn’t see this coming. We’re having to re-think a huge chunk of what we know about Simon with this new filter over it all and until we’re a hundred percent sure of the truth I’m not allowing my brain to go any further than its already gone. 

“Who do you think wrote it?”

I snort sarcastically. Now if I have zero clue, if the post is true or not, then I have about negative a billion clue who might have written it. If it was true then, who would Simon have told and then been spiteful enough to post it in such an epic shit show of a bad grammar, homophobic post. If Simon hadn’t trusted us with the information, I can’t think of anyone else who he would have told. He’s only known Abby for a few months tops and even if he had told her, it was even less her style than his. But on the other hand, if it wasn’t true, who in god’s name would be so much of a dick that they’d want to write that about Simon? He really wasn’t the type to have enemies. I’m honestly not sure what freaks me out more. The fact that someone could be so horrible regardless of the truth of the post, or the fact that Simon actually might have told someone and not trusted us, not trusted me. But all would be revealed soon, and if not all at least some. 

Nick and I turn onto Simon’s drive and I automatically pull out my phone to text Simon that we’re outside. Nick and I are both weird about knocking, me especially. As we reach the front door I can see Bieber peering out at us, an excited expression on his adorable face. We stop and both simultaneously take a breath. We both look at each other and both try to re-arrange our faces to look as though our brains are not going at a gazillion miles an hour. 

“Shit” I say almost silently, as Simon opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...
> 
> 1\. I am British, so apologies for any spellings that might look off  
> 2\. From the summary you might have gathered where I want to go with this, this is of course only the prelude to them showing Simon the post and I'm honestly not sure how far I want to go with it, hence the open ended chapter count.  
> 3\. If there are any holes you spot at any point, please do point them out to me in the comments
> 
> Thanks for reading my contribution to this awesome universe!


End file.
